


Genuine Message

by Scotts_Dreams



Category: Nirto+, Nitro+CHiRAL, Togainu no Chi, tnc
Genre: M/M, Safe For Work, oops it's depressing again, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotts_Dreams/pseuds/Scotts_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU&Headcanon about Middle-Aged Keiaki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genuine Message

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me in a dream. Yeaaah... It's pretty "Out of Environment", hence the reason I labeled this AU. Next time I swear I'll write one with Akira happy.

Genuine Message

****  
  


        His shoes stopped with a crunch emitting from the road's gravel. He used the nearest light post to flatten wrinkled papers against, only to roughly smooth it with his jacket’s sleeve. Ink marks was the result of being too rough, either way it was good enough. Folding it as neat as possible, he shoved it in his breast pocket for safe keeping before running again.

       Showing emotions didn’t fit him. It felt dramatic, and out of his character regardless of who it was. He was never good at comforting other.

       But for some reason, this time it was different.

       He felt his lungs burn and his outer thighs were already cramping. He was out of breath, but he needed to reach him no matter what.

       Ballpoint against blank paper, filling the space quickly with inspiration and new found dedication guiding his thoughts. Paper after paper, after paper, after paper. Everything he wanted to say, but couldn’t form it into words at the time.

       “How was your day?”

       “Are you feeling alright?”

       “Please don’t go.”

       He started writing at early noon, but night met him the second he ran from his doorstep. Such a thing didn’t matter to him right now.

       Over the bridge towards the old part of town, behind the park neighboring the orphanage, just under a tree that stood for more than ten years.

       A tree where he couldn’t even whisper a word on the papers. Heavy sweat rolled down his forehead as he dug in his pocket to pull out the thin packet.

       Handling it with utmost care–which was seemingly unnecessary, considering it’s already bad condition–he set the packet at the same spot where two kids would’ve met.

       His worn legs gave out immediately after and he gave into the temptation to gulp midnight air.

      “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…”

      Akira’s eyes watered naturally. The only ones who could hear him was a solemn moon and the grave under the same tree they met thirty five years ago.

**  
Goodbye to a World - Porter Robinson**


End file.
